There has been typically known a thermoelectric generator including a heat-receiving plate, a cooling plate, and a plurality of thermoelectric generation modules interposed between the heat-receiving plate and the cooling plate (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1). In the thermoelectric generator of Patent Literature 1, a lead wire connected to the thermoelectric generation modules and configured to extract electricity from the thermoelectric generation modules passes through a space between the heat-receiving plate and the cooling plate and is drawn out of a top surface of the cooling plate via a through hole provided in the cooling plate.